


As I Was Saying

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [73]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Aziraphale looked particularly innocent, which always meant he was planning or anticipating mischief...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1006
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	As I Was Saying

"Apparently," Crowley told Aziraphale, cradling a glass of wine in his weary hands, "either you and I competed for Anthony's hand, or Anthony and I competed for yours, the students can't decide which. Of course, both options end with you being with your dear husband Anthony and me being left out in the cold."

"Dear me, I think we should have a reunion between you and Anthony." Aziraphale looked particularly innocent, which always meant he was planning or anticipating mischief. "What do you think, dearest?"

Crowley pretended to consider that, and then gave his husband a slow, wicked, grin in return. "We certainly ought to clear things up before the show, imagine how disruptive it might get if we didn't." He swallowed a mouthful and waved a languid hand. "You obviously have something in mind. Spill it, angel."

Aziraphale wiggled contentedly in his seat and began.

***

Anathema slipped into the break room to grab a cup of lemon tea, and discovered Aziraphale holding forth, surrounded by a crowd of eager students. Anthony was slouched at a separate table just outside the edge of the crowd with his usual coffee. He glanced up from his phone as she entered, and the slightest tilt of his head invited her to join him. There was sense of tightly suppressed amusement from both of them, which promised impending mischief, and Anathema resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she took Anthony up on his invitation.

Aziraphale finished one tale and launched into another about a journey, and Anthony's speed demon driving. He paused, blatantly trying to recall something, and then leaned across as much as he could with the students in his way. "What was that cafe called? The one with the scrumptious sandwiches, on the way to..." He waved a hand vaguely.

"The Happy Porker*," Anthony filled in, almost absently.

Not absently at all, Anathema was sure. She waited, not taking a drink just yet in case laughter made it go down the wrong way.

Aziraphale beamed and straightened. "Thank you, Anthony, dear. As I was saying, we were..."

The rest of the short tale fell into a stunned, ringing, silence as the love triangles collapsed in on themselves and resolved into a single line instead.

***

The pair left the break room together, with Anathema trailing behind, but split up shortly afterward to head for their respective classrooms. Aziraphale looked calm enough to her, but Anthony hadn't seemed as relaxed by the reveal as she expected, so after a moment she headed after him.

She caught up with quick steps and then fell in beside him, asking softly, "You ok?"

He glanced at her, then away. "I'll survive."

Anathema didn't have quite such a perfected glare as he had, but she had more than enough of one to chide him with her eyes.

"S'nothing," he muttered, as the lift arrived and they stepped in. Once the doors closed and they were alone, he added grudgingly, "Jitters about the show. It'll pass."

"You do dramatic reveals all the time, this is no different."

He snorted, white-knuckled hands gripping the rail. "Reveals are under our control. Usually. This isn't. Reveals... reveals are a good reminder that we aren't still back in the days when it was dangerous to have any kind of visible relationship, but part of me never really got the message about that." His mouth twisted around a tight and bitter smile. "S'why, in part, angel tells so many tales about us and I - don't. Don't push it, ok. There are things in my past you really don't want to know."

That just made Anathema curious, but she knew better than to push when he had just laid down a boundary about that. "If you say so," she said, and changed the subject to historical plant uses instead. That, at least, brought an honest smile to his lips and a good-natured banter over the ways medieval healers had categorised their plants and whether they were still relevant today.**

**Author's Note:**

> *The Happy Porker is also the cafe the four Horsepeople meet up in pre-ride.
> 
> **As a typical example of medieval european classification, Nicholas Culpeper, in his herbal, classifies them according to the astrological planet they come under and their position within the four humours.  
> http://www.gutenberg.org/files/49513/49513-h/49513-h.htm


End file.
